Symmetrical Affection And Devotion
by EtomeMeshoAntosai
Summary: Kid couldn't say he was homophobic. It was more like he was uncertain of that wierd, warm feeling in his gut evertime Soul would lock eyes on him for a while. Either this was love or...he was going mad.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning! Yaoi if you don't like don't read!**

**A/N: Well this is my first fanficton so… Yeah! XD Yep, well I hope you like it and review it? Yep and also, my editor is Watashi no meru so if you want check her out because she is much more experienced at writing!**

**Editor Meru: Hello and welcome to my close otaku's first fanfction! I've showed him this site and he fell in love with it so he made a account. Funny how it works right? Well, I'm not a big fan of Yaoi {I'm more Yuri fangirl…} but I love writing so I hope you enjoy this story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Soul eater if I did there would be way more episodes and maybe some yaoi. ^.^**

* * *

><p><strong>Symmetrical Affection and Devotion:<strong>

**-.-.-.-**

**Chapter 1: Lustful Stares and Glares:**

Soul's POV*

"No! That is just not symmetrical enough!"

"EH!"

My head turned slowly to the noisy trio and my eyes wandered until it fell on a certain person…_my_ Kid.

Yeah, I know I never thought I would be interested in guys. But really only one special guy Lord Death's son; Death the Kid just something about him sends sparks through me, a connection that says we should be more than friends. I sighed slightly before looking at my surroundings.

It was just another boring day, Steins boring classes all about dissecting things, Maka reading her books, Black*Star skipping class probably in another fight. Over all, it was slow and quiet.

Well, before Kid found a picture hanging on the wall. I saw his eye twitch and braced myself for what next.

Kid's OCD kicked in and he stood up slamming his fist onto the desk saying "I THINK ONE OF THE PAINTINGS IN MY LIVING ROOM IS TILTED 2 CENTIMETERS TO THE LEFT"! In that loud voice of his, I cursed silently, covering my ears. Damn, I might love him but…

_That voice is so annoying yet damn fine at the same time…_

My cheeks started to turn rosy pink a bit at the first part and I glanced away from him to make him think I wasn't stalking him or anything and when I turned back, he was gone.

The bell rang and me and the gang went to the basketball court, deciding to toss the ball around. Although, right in the game, me and Maka got into a argument about who should play or not. I gave up as my head throbbed and I went to sit on the bench with Kid. I sat next to him and quite large space between us.

I opened my mouth shakily.

"Hey Kid, what's up"? He glanced over at me but I think I fantasized it and thought he looked at me lovingly, I couldn't tell or not.

_~Kid's POV*

Indeed I did think Soul was rather attractive to me. I did like him although, I didn't want anyone to know or really understand this kind of feeling.I'd probably lose my friends if they knew I was gay. So I think I'll keep these uncertain emotions a secret for now.

All those times where I thought he would glance at me or purposely brush by me...I just felt this warm feeling in my gut. It felt...nice.

I was pulled from my thoughts when a rough voice called to me.

"Hey Kid, what's up"? Soul had said.

I hope he didn't notice but I looked at him rather lovingly like we were a couple of some sort. I didn't want to make it obvious that I liked him. So I replied with a rather calm and tried to keep it cool response "Nothing, just been ya' know collecting souls and stuff".

Soul smiled and showed his teeth a bit and replied "Yeah, so Kid wanna walk around? I'm kinda bored just sitting here and all". My heart lighten and I tried to not sound too excited as I replied. "Yes! I mean…yeah, that's cool."

Soul looked at me weirdly but shrugged it off and started to move off the court and down the road. I hopped off my seat and blew on my hair, making sure it was right in place before following closely behind Soul.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Yeah! So that's my first fanfiction I'll post chapter two if I get at least one review XD thanks for reading.**

**Editor Meru: Thank you for reading. I've tried to keep the words that the author wrote as close to the original as possible so if anything sounded ****funny, that was probably the wording of the author.**

**Preview of Chapter 2:**

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

_**"You know, Maka won't be so happy about this," "Why? She hates me." "I wouldn't be so sure."**_

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

_**"Soul! Kami-sama! Why won't you understand?1" "I can't becuase I don't feel the same!"**_

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

_**"Fight me and if I win, I get you."**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : And here's chapter two! :D I'm glad you guys liked chapter. I thought it was going to be a complete FAILURE! xD thanks for all of your reviews !** **Sorry for the VERY long wait you guys, and to my editor Watashi no Meru. Anyways on with the story! **

**Editor Meru: Hello and welcome! I'm so glad to see that we have reviews and everything. Anyway, we have changed the view to third person for this chapter and let us start the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

**WARNING! Don't like YAOI, don't read!**

* * *

><p><strong>Symmetrical Affection and Devotion:<strong>

**-.-.-.-.-**

**Chapter 2: Summer's Heating Love**

**-.-.-.-.-**

The sun shined brightly and the summer heat spread throughout the boy's bodies. Soul's face flushed a light pink at the heat and sweat dripped from Kid's neck causing Soul to gasp slightly and look away from Kid, avoiding the tempting sight.

Soul's cheeks burned hotly and he glanced back at the teen beside him and he was rubbing the sweat off his smooth, shining neck.

"_It must be the heat,"_ Soul convinced himself, still staring at the glowing teen beside him. _"Yeah, just the heat."_ He nodded.

Kid noticed the gesture and ask in question "Soul?" surprising the nervous scythe.

Soul had loved the way that Kid had said his name and tried to shrug coolly, his name echoing in his mind that rolled off Kid's tongue. "It's nothing. I was just wondering what to talk about."

Kid raised a brow before blushing, turning his head away as thoughts entered the dark haired boy. "Yeah…"

Soul cursed himself, sensing the change in the air which awkwardly floated around them.

What Soul really had wanted to talk about is how he truly felt about Kid. He looked at Kid, scanning his body. Perverted thoughts flew into his dirty mind and Soul shook his head.

"_Damn teenage hormones."_ He said silently.

He pushed away his perverted thoughts and Kid suddenly stopped, causing the scythe to bump into his back.

Kid looked down at the pavement, not knowing if he should tell Soul his true feelings, thoughts flying around his mind of how Soul would react.. He bit his lip with frustration and went for a undirect atempt.

"Um," Kid started slowly, stretching the word. "Soul, do you…happen to have anyone you like?" Kid looked down onto the street uncertainly, kicking the rocks.

Soul's eyes had widened at the question and he stared shocked at the red faced teen. He didn't believe it. Soul had always imagined that _he_ would be the one to ask, his hormonal control giving out.

Heart racing, he gulped and eyes traveled down the teen's face until it landed onto the thin lips that Kid licked, wetting the dry mouth.

Soul's mind went blank and he lost control.

"_Oh no, he's not answering!"_ Kid thought panicky before looking up to meet the scythe's face but was pushed back by heated lips that conected with his roughly.

Soul was kissing _him_ and it wasn't a friendly one either.

Kid's face fluttered a bright red and kissed Soul back, who's tongue was begging for entrance, licking his bottom lip, causing Kid to open his mouth with a gasp.

Their tongue's collided with each other, dancing harshly around each other as pent up feelings exploded, leaving the boys minds in a haze.

Soul was first to come back to reality and broke the fiery kiss.

Soul opened his eyes and Kid blushed a darker shade of red that Soul wore on his cheeks. "Sorry". Soul had blurted out looking at a dreamy Kid. "N-no problem Soul!" Kid said shuttering, a shy smile placed on his face. "I-It felt really good actually…" Kid whispered.

Kid grabbed Soul's hand a squeezed gently, looking at the sky embarrassed.

Soul was full of joy now knowing that his lover actually liked him back now. There was nothing to be afraid of and a smirk entered his face.

He hovered in front of the boy's face and leaned down, his hot breath on Kid's swollen lips. "So, are we a couple now?" Soul asked flirty but sincere hope laced in his words.

"Y-Yeah." Kid said smiling and pulled Soul in for a hug, snuggling his face in Soul's leather jacket. Soul smiled and brushed his hand through Kid's asymmetrical hair,hugging Kid back at the same time.

"You know Maka won't be too happy to hear about this" Soul murmured. "Why would she? She hates me". Kid replied "I wouldn't be so sure". Soul said back, gazing back at the basketball court where their friends were.

They paced down the path, unaware of the footsteps behind them.

"We finally found you two!" A high pitched voice yelled, breaking them from their trace, their hands yanking apart.

It was Patty, Liz, and Maka, who trailed calmly behind them

"C'mon Kid it's getting late we should go." Liz pointed out "Kyha ha ha ha! Yeah!" Patty laughed, pointing at a giraffe balloon in the distant late crowd. Maka wore a frown and nodded stiffly. Then, Soul, Maka, Liz, Patty, and Kid said their goodbyes, Soul waving as Kid's group walked further from each other, both of the boys missing the warmth they had shared together.

* * *

><p><span>The Next Day<span>

Soul and Maka walked silently towards the school building, awkward tension between them as Soul sweat-dropped.

"_Did she notice?"_ He thought to himself, referring to the affection Kid and he had shared just the other day. He cleared his voice.

"So…what's up with you?"

Maka looked away in a huff and mumbled. "Nothing…"

"_This is impossible!"_ Soul thought, frustrated the quiet girl.

Suddenly, Soul stopped their group at the enterance, his chest fluttering when he met eyes with Kid. He rushed towards them, Black star and Tsubaki greeting them lightly.

Soul turned to Kid. "Hey." He stated.

Kid smiled. "Hey Soul."

Tsubaki smiled knowingly and look at Maka, who was fuming in the corner. Tsubaki's smile flattered and she nudged Black star.

"Don't you think Maka's acting strange?" She whispered to the shorter kid.

Black star shrugged, eyes never leaving the conversing teens in front of him, a jealous burn in his fist of not being included in the conversation. "The strange people here are those two." He said, a slight grin forming on his face as he caught the two boy's hands lightly siding passed each others fingers.

Maka tapped her foot impatiently and finally exclaimed. "We're gonna be late for class if you guys keep _flirting_!" Venom seeping into the last word.

But the word went ingored by the couple.

Nodding, the group made their way into the building, Soul suddenly being pulled back by Maka's arm.

"What the hel-" Soul was cut off by soft, girly lips and he struggled to talk. He pushed Maka's figure away roughly.

Hurt flashed by Maka's orbs but she continued to advance onto the boy.

Soul twisted away from her. "Stop it Maka! What's wrong with you!" He wiped his lip from the lipgloss the girl wore.

_"Too sweet!" _He thought, disgusted of the flavor.

Maka shouted angrily. "I love you that's what!" Tears streaming down her face as she clenched her fist tightly. "Soul! Kami-sama, why won't you understand!"

Soul's face flared in rage. "I can't because I don't feel the same way." He slammed his arm into the wall. "I already talked to you about this!" He muttered.

Maka trembled. "And what if I can't accept it!" She snared. "What if I can't accept the fact that you gave yourself to HIM!"

Soul stooded agape. "How did you find-"

Maka snorted. "Please, it was obvious from those looks you gave him."

"Soul?" a voice called behind him.

Soul yanked his body around and Kid stood in front of him, eyes shocked as they traveled to Maka.

She glared at Kid and hung her head, bangs covering her face but her tears still visible as they silently fell to the ground.

"Fight me." She muttered loud enough for Soul and Kid to hear.

"What?" Soul exclaimed, not believing his ears.

Maka looked up, fire blazing in her eyes, wet eyes boring into Soul's as she replied. "Fight me and if I win," she pointed directly at Soul.

"I get you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:There goes chapter 2! And again sorry for that long wait. Who do you think will win the fight ? Thanks for your time and make sure , to review ! Hope you liked this chapter and will like chapter 3 even better !**

**Editor Meru: Thank you for reading chapter two! And please send in your reviews! Woah, this chapter was heated wasn't it? Well, I hope it caught your attention because in the next chapter, confirmations are revealed!**

**Preview of Chapter 3:**

**-.-.-.-.-**

"_**But I'm your weapon!" "Then surrender in defeat."**_

**-.-.-.-.-**

"_**I can't do this to my friends, Maka." "Then, you'll lose me."**_

**-.-.-.-.-**

"_**Are you ready?" "More than I'll ever be."**_


End file.
